Blik's Nightmare
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: One morning at breakfast, Gordon and Waffle notice that Blik isn't down having breakfast and comes to his room, wondering what's wrong. Seeing Blik in an uncharacteristic state of panic, he starts to explain what had him so down. Spoilers to those who have not read Doug TenNapel's Gear.


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Catscratch, which belongs to Doug TenNapel, and Nickelodeon! I also don't own Gear, which also belongs to Doug TenNapel!

It's been a while, but I'm going to go back to the Nicktoons one-shots! It's where I take a look at each Nicktoon and give them a one-shot, whether the show was good or bad, going through the years. Last time, we left off with, I believe, Avatar: The Last Airbender... this time, we're going to be looking into Catscratch, one of the last shows people consider to be a good Nicktoon, and I don't blame them, this show is REALLY underrated. Either way, let's dive in with this!

* * *

It was another morning inside the Cramdilly mansion as the butler, Hovis, was setting up the table, annoyed. As soon as the butler was done, he picked up a bell and started to ring it.

In an instant, a grey cat with long ears and a big smile ran over and jumped towards the table as he shouted, "SPLEEEEEE! BREAKFAST!"

Not too long after followed an orange and white cat, holding a newspaper. "Good morning, Hovis. Good morning, Waffle. Good morning, Mr. Blik."

"Hi, Gordon!" Waffle smiled as he grabbed a handful of eggs and started munching.

Hovis could only give a nod as he looked over... then raised an eyebrow in concern as he noticed something was off. Hovis looked back towards the cats on the table as he started counting. Gordon was drinking his coffee while reading the morning paper, Waffle was engorging himself quite nicely... and being a little sloppy, Hovis noted... but the third came as a surprise to him.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't have happened to have passed Mr. Blik on your way downstairs, have you?" Hovis asked.

Gordon looked up towards Hovis as he asked, "Whatever do you mean? Mr. Blik should have been here before..."

It was then Gordon took a look around and saw that besides him, Waffle was still on the table, eating whatever he could grab his hands. "Great Scott, where is Blik? Waffle, did you see Mr. Blik come by?"

Waffle stopped chewing his sausage as he looked over and shook his head. Gordon frowned as he got up and grabbed Waffle. "Something's wrong. We need to see if he's all right!"

"B-but I'm not done eating!" Waffle said as Gordon dragged the grey cat off.

"Hovis, keep breakfast warm until we come back." Gordon ordered.

"Certainly, sir." Hovis nodded as he looked over at the food spilt by Waffle.

* * *

"Blik, are you in?" Gordon said as he started knocking on the door to his room.

"We have your favorite!" Waffle called as he kept knocking on the door.

Gordon and Waffle leaned their ears towards the door as they heard... sniffling inside? Both cats looked at each other in concern. This wasn't normal behavior, even for Blik.

"Blik, we're comin' in, whether you want us to or not!" Gordon called as he turned to Waffle. "Waffle, use your head."

"SPLEE!" Waffle smiled as he leaned his head forward and charged at the door, breaking it down.

Gordon and Waffle came in and noticed that the bed was still occupied, blankets covered. Gordon and Waffle looked at each other as Waffle came over. "Hey, Mr. Blik? Are you feeling okay?"

"Waffle? I-is that you?" Blik asked as he opened the blanket.

Waffle paused as he looked himself over. "I think I'm me, but... I'm not entirely sure. I mean, if I was someone else, I wouldn't be me."

Mr. Blik, a black cat, jumped out and hugged the cat as he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Blik, what is going on with you?" Gordon asked as he approached his older brother.

Blik smiled heavily as he pulled Gordon in. "And Gordon, you're still here! Thank goodness!"

Blik paused as he frowned. "Wait a second. Gordon, where am I right now?"

"In your room... inside Mrs. Cramdilly's mansion... we own the place, remember?" Gordon said in confusion.

"Okay... how many brothers do we have?" Blik asked.

"Well, counting you, me and Waffle here, we have... three brothers. No more, no less." Gordon frowned. "Blik, honestly, what is with you?"

Blik sighed in relief as he let go of his brothers. "I'm sorry, it's just... I had a bad nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Waffle asked.

"Yes, a nightmare, a bad dream..." Blik sighed.

"Oh..." Gordon and Waffle paused as they looked at each other.

Gordon quickly turned back to Blik as he asked, "You want to talk about it?"

Blik nodded as he sat down at the foot of the bed. "Well, okay... so, it's like this. We don't live in a mansion in my dream. Instead, us three, along with a fourth brother named Simon, are assigned to capture this guardian to defend our world, who's currently at war."

"War?" Gordon asked.

Blik nodded. "Well, we're on our way to get this guardian, you see... and Simon? Well... he died because of a dog faction... it wasn't all that clear, but well, we still found the machine, and Waffle went inside because he was a supposed chosen one... and, well... he died."

Gordon and Waffle gasp as Waffle said, "What a twist."

"My God, Blik... what happened then?" Gordon asked.

"Well... we did win the war, but at a cost... Waffle came back to life in another robot temporarily along with an insect friend he made, again, I don't exactly know the details, and... how can I describe you... Gordon, you were a bit of a loose cannon."

"A loose cannon?" Gordon said in surprise.

"I mean, when you see a drop of blood, you start getting bloodthirsty... and you died as well, sending one of the generals underground, straight to Heck." Blik sighed. "We won the war, but in the process, I lost my brothers..."

"But we're right here, Blik!" Gordon said. "What you dreamt about never happened. I mean, giant robots, wars between factions? Don't you think that sounds a little silly?"

Blik paused. "Now that I think about it, I guess I have been reading too much '1984' and watching too many cartoons about those transforming cars at the same time..."

"I told you you'd get nightmares if you did that!" Waffle said.

"No you didn't. You said 'Okay, have fun', and left the room." Mr. Blik said. Then he sighed. "Still, looking at you two dead had me thinking... we're not entirely mortal, are we?"

Gordon and Waffle paused as Gordon said, "Honestly... not exactly... but regardless, I'm sure that if what happened in your dream did happen, I'm sure I did this because you're my brother and I always will love you."

"Same goes for me!" Waffle smiled as he put his hands on Blik's shoulders.

Mr. Blik paused as he looked between his two smiling brothers... then sighed. "You two may have your quirks, but you're still my brothers, and that's what counts. Now, Waffle, LET GO OF MY SHOULDERS!"

"And he's back." Gordon smiled as Waffle let go of Mr. Blik as Blik stood up with a smile.

"Come on, Gordon, Waffle! We're going for a drive on our monster truck! We're going OUT to breakfast!" Blik said as he jumped off.

"Oh, where are we going?" Waffle asked.

Blik smiled as he turned to his brothers. "There's a nice little place that just opened where there are guppy tanks everywhere."

"I love guppies!" Waffle smiled.

"What's the place called?" Gordon asked, out of mere curiosity.

Blik could only smile as he started to go off. "They call the place... 'Simon's'."

* * *

Okay, well, we're going to end this right here! How did you guys like this story? Personally, I thought Catscratch was a pretty good show, and as for Gear, I have read it, and it's a pretty good graphic comic series. I would recommend checking it out, when you can. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
